


Eine unerklärliche Beziehung

by Reveriemare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara POV, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveriemare/pseuds/Reveriemare
Summary: High-School-AU:Im Unterricht fragt sich Deidara, warum Hidan und Kakuzu überhaupt zusammen sein können - sie streiten sich doch ständig! Eine Bemerkung von Itachi bringt ihn auf andere Gedanken.Superalter OS, den ich auf meinem Laptop gefunden habe und endlich einfach posten wollte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan (Naruto), Deidara & Konan (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Eine unerklärliche Beziehung

**Author's Note:**

> Moin!  
> Wie gesagt, hab ich diesen OS vor einigen Jahren wohl mal geschrieben und bis heute nicht beendet. Heute wollte ich mal die 500-KakuHidan-Fanfiction-Marke hier knacken und irgendetwas posten. Das ist dabei herausgekommen.  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt diese Story trotzdem.
> 
> English Translation will follow someday soon! (Maybe next or next next month)

„Ich versteh’s nicht.“

Itachi beugte sich verstohlen zur Seite und tippte sachte auf die Seite mit der Rechnung. „Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach“, flüsterte er, „Wenn du x mit-“

„Nein“, zischte Deidara genervt und drückte den Uchiha unwirsch zurück in seinen Stuhl, „Die Rechnung krieg‘ ich hin. Ich meinte nur, dass ich nicht verstehe, wieso die beiden überhaupt zusammen sein können“. Er deutete mit dem Bleistiftende auf zwei Jungen, die wenige Reihen weiter vor ihnen saßen. Beide waren wie Itachi und Deidara über ihre Mathebücher gebeugt und schienen ebenfalls damit beschäftigt zu sein, die vorgegebene Aufgabe zu lösen. Während der eine jedoch seelenruhig Zahlen in seinen Taschenrechner tippte und diese in sein Heft übertrug, kritzelte der andere mit seinem Bleistift wahllos Löcher ins Papier und starrte so verbissen ins Buch, dass es schon fast offensichtlich war, dass er sich nicht auf Mathe konzentrierte. Zwischen den beiden herrschte wohl dicke Luft.  
„Ich meine“, murmelte Deidara, „Die beiden streiten ja _nur_ noch miteinander. Das kann doch nicht gut sein, oder?“  
Itachi zuckte nur mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder seiner Rechnung zu. Eigentlich wollte er sich ja aus dem Liebesleben seiner Mitmenschen (und dem seiner Freunde ganz besonders) raushalten, aber einen kleinen Kommentar konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen:  
„Vielleicht mögen die beiden es ja, sich zu zanken“.

„Bitte?“, entfuhr Deidara ein wenig zu laut. Einige Köpfe hoben sich, ihr Lehrer vorn am Pult warf den beiden einen warnenden Blick zu. Mit roten Wangen vertieften sich die beiden Freunde weiter in ihre Bücher. Itachi tat so, als würde er sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr streichen und neigte in der Bewegung sein Gesicht zu seinem Sitznachbar. „Überleg doch mal“, wisperte er, „kannst du dir einen der beiden überhaupt mit jemand anderen vorstellen?“

Hm.

Deidara kaute an einem Bleistiftende. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm tatsächlich niemand ein, der sonst zu Kakuzu oder Hidan passen würde, wie die beiden es taten. Er ging im Kopf alle aus dem Jahrgang durch und setzte sie mit einen der beiden zusammen:

Ino würde mit ihrem Gequatsche über Haare und Make-Up sowohl Kakuzu als auch Hidan auf verrückt machen, allerdings eher im negativen Sinn – obwohl Hidan beim Thema Haare vielleicht noch etwas eher zuhören würde als Kakuzu. Jedenfalls wäre es eine sehr anstrengende Beziehung, sowohl für das Paar als auch für die Menschen in der Umgebung.  
Hinata wäre zu brav und zu schüchtern. Wahrscheinlich würde sie kein Wort herausbringen und Kakuzu damit in den Wahnsinn treiben. So sehr er auch vorgab, die Stille zu genießen und Hidans ständige Quatscherei nervig zu finden – es wussten alle, dass er ebenso gerne diskutierte wie der Weißhaarige. Wäre Hinata mit Hidan zusammen, würde er sie nach nur wenigen Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Stunden, mit seinem Mundwerk verderben. Und so, wie sie in Naruto verschossen war, hätte sie sowieso an niemand anderem Interesse.

Sakura könnte vielleicht noch zu Kakuzu passen – wenn da nicht ihre regelmäßigen Ausraster wäre, wenn ihr zugegebenermaßen ziemlich dünner Geduldsfaden riss. Kakuzu zeigte zwar, dass er Hidan ab und zu ganz gut beschwichtigen konnte, dies jedoch eher in Taten als in Worten. Und Sakura fest- oder überhaupt zurückzuhalten, wenn sie einmal in Rage war, war fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Wie man im letzten Sportunterricht an Naruto mal wieder sehen konnte – immerhin war die Beule an seiner Stirn fast wieder weg. Und Hidan mit Sakura? Zwei regelmäßig ausrastende Menschen konnte, nein: _wollte_ sich Deidara als Paar wirklich nicht vorstellen. Hidan regte ihn ja schon häufig auf, wie würde es dann werden, wenn er auch noch die Rosahaarige nerven würde? So viel Geld hatte die Schule dann doch nicht, dass sie die vielen Reperatur- und Reinigungskosten bezahlen könnte. Noch ein Paar, dass die Menschheit nun wirklich nicht erleben durfte.

Deidara ging noch weitere Mädchen aus dem Jahrgang durch, aber keine konnte er sich weder an der Seite von Kakuzu noch an der von Hidan vorstellen. Entweder war sie zu laut, zu dick (Hidan war wirklich kritisch, wenn es um Äußerlichkeiten ging, da konnte er echt gemein sein. Und Kakuzu missfiel es, wenn jemand zu viel Geld für so etwas wie Essen ausgab), zu brav oder zu-

Die Schulklingel riss Deidara aus seinen Gedanken. Genervt bemerkte er, dass er vor lauter Überlegen nicht nur die Aufgabe nicht zu Ende gerechnet hatte, sondern auch noch über sein ganzes Heft gemalt hatte – lauter Figürchen, die allesamt irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten mit Hidan, Kakuzu und diversen Mädchen aus seiner Klasse hatten. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und folgte Itachi aus dem Raum in Richtung Bio-Labor.

Diesmal durften die Schüler in Kleingruppen irgendwelche Pflanzen draußen sammeln, um sie später unter dem Mikroskop nach ihren unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften zu untersuchen. Hieß für Deidara: Er saß im Schulhof, rupfte zwischenzeitlich irgendwelche Gräser neben sich aus und sah Itachi dabei zu, wie er eingehend die Flora und Fauna der Umgebung untersuchte. Immerhin regnete es nicht und sie konnten draußen sitzen, statt in einem der stickigen Unterrichtsräume zu hocken. Sein letzter Gedankengang in Mathe fiel Deidara wieder ein und er griff den Faden wieder auf: Wer würde ein besseres Paar mit Kakuzu oder Hidan abgeben als die beiden zusammen?

Nachdenklich kaute er auf einem Grashalm herum. Keines der Mädchen würde weder zu Hidan noch zu Kakuzu passen. Aber die beiden waren ja auch nicht bi oder hetero, sondern schwul und würden eher was mit einen der Jungs anfangen, oder? Deidara legte sich ins Gras und starrte hoch in die Wolken. Im Kopf ging er wie zuvor mit den Mädchen alle Jungs aus dem Jahrgang durch.

Er selbst könnte mit keinem der beiden was anfangen. Alleine deshalb nicht, weil Hidan ihn ohnehin schon jetzt als _Kumpel_ verrückt machte! Wie wäre es dann, wenn sie zusammen wären? Er verzog das Gesicht. Bloß nicht! Obwohl Hidan ja nicht schlecht aussah…. Aber er stand eh mehr auf Rothaarige…  
Er musste räuspern, um sich nicht in Gedanken zu verlieren, die plötzlich eine ganz andere Richtung einschlugen. Okay, Kakuzu und er. Irgendwie konnte er sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Alleine deswegen nicht, weil Kakuzu so ein Geizhals war – wie würde denn da ein Date aussehen? Deidara ging schon regelmäßig gerne ins Kino, was essen oder einfach in den nächsten Kunstladen. Kakuzu würde bei Letzterem wahrscheinlich nur griesgrämig in der Ecke stehen und sich weigern, ihm irgendwas zu kaufen. Nicht so wie Sasori es letztens getan hatte. Deidara seuftze und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte stundenlang seine neuen Pinsel ausprobiert und sie waren einfach nur…

Ein Niesen brachte ihn jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Gesundheit!“, rief er automatisch.  
„…danke“, kam es verhalten von Itachi, der mittlerweile einen beachtlichen Straus aus Grünzeug in der Hand hielt und mit der anderen nach einem Taschentuch kramte. „Reicht das nicht langsam?“, fragte Deidara und setzte sich auf. Sein Mitschüler betrachtete nachdenklich die Pflanzen in seiner Hand. „Es gab keine Vorgabe, wie viele wir sammeln sollten“, gab er zu bedenken. Deidara rollte nur mit den Augen. „Wenn’s dir Spaß macht, kannst du gerne noch welche suchen. Wir müssen eh erst in frühestens zehn Minuten wieder im Bioraum sein“

Hidan mit Itachi – naja, wenn Hidan in der Nähe von Itachis Eltern die Klappe halten konnte. Kakuzu würde wahrscheinlich den Uchihas die Schuhe lecken, so reich, wie die waren. Er machte jetzt schon keinen Hehl daraus, wie toll er diese reiche Familie fand. Zum Glück prahlten Itachi und Sasuke mit ihrem Geld nicht rum. Hidan würde sowas machen – und wahrscheinlich mehr ausgeben, als er dann hatte.

Also auch keine gute Idee.

Kisame könnte Hidan noch ziemlich gut auf Trapp halten, aber irgendwie konnte Deidara sich Kisame einfach mit Hidan vorstellen – mit Kakuzu erst recht nicht. Musste wohl etwas damit zusammen haben, dass Kisame so oft mit Itachi zusammenhing. Die beiden konnte man sich dann einfach nicht mehr mit irgendwem anders vorstellen.

Innerlich überflog Deidara die Klassen- und Jahrgangsliste.

Naruto – zu hyperaktiv. Zu explosive Mischung mit Hidan, Kakuzu würde ausrasten.

Sasuke – zu teilnahmslos. Hidan würde ausrasten, Kakuzu wäre vielleicht angetan, aber auf Dauer zu gelangweilt

Shikamaru – Hidan hasste ihn aus irgendeinem Grund, Kakuzu konnte ihn auch nicht leiden

Lee – der kam alleine deswegen nicht in Frage, weil sowohl Hidan als auch Kakuzu viel zu faul für jegliche Kampf- oder Extremsportarten waren. Außerdem würde Gaara sich niemals von seinem Freund trennen.

Dann wäre Gaara auch raus

Kiba –

„Deidara?“

Schon wieder wurde er aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt. Als er hochfuhr, war die Sonne hinter den Wolken verschwunden und Itachi stand vor ihm, eine Unmenge an Grünzeug in der Hand.

„Lass uns das mal unter dem Mikroskop untersuchen“, meinte er nur schlicht, drehte sich um und marschierte zurück ins Schulgebäude. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen folgte Deidara ihm.

\---

Hidans und Kakuzus Streitereien wurden in der 7. Stunde so schlimm, dass beiden sowohl Nachsitzen als auch eine Besprechung mit dem Schulleiter angedroht wurden. Mit einem genervten Seufzer setzte sich Kakuzu daraufhin an seinen Platz und würdigte Hidan keines Blickes mehr, der der Farbe seiner knallrot angelaufenen Wangen nach zu urteilen kurz vor dem Explodieren zu sein schien. Zum Glück ließ der Lehrer sie einen Film über Zellteilung ansehen, sodass Hidans Aufmerksamkeit schnell auf etwas anderes als seinen Freund gelenkt wurde.

Nach dem Unterricht fand Deidara sich wieder in der Cafeteria neben Konan sitzend. Ihre Klasse hatte wegen eines Lehrerausfalles eine halbe Stunde frei bekommen, ehe sie zum Abschluss des Tages Sportunterricht bei Maito Gai hatten. Beim Gedanken an den grün angezogenen Extremsportler schüttelte es Deidara. Schnell wandte er sich an seine blauhaarige Freundin, um sich abzulenken: „Wunderst du dich eigentlich nicht, warum Kakuzu und Hidan zusammen sind? Die Szene zwischen den beiden vorhin war doch fast filmreif!“

Die Origami-Künstlerin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte milde.

„Sieh‘ mal: Die beiden scheinen sich den ganzen Tag zu streiten, aber irgendwas muss doch der eine an dem anderen finden und ihm auch zeigen, dass er ihn liebt – anders würde die Beziehung doch nicht funktionieren“, wies Konan ihn darauf hin.

Während Deidara noch darüber nachdachte, ließ sich Hidan neben ihm fallen und deponierte seine Tasche im Stuhl neben sich. „Fuck, war das ein beschissener Unterricht!“, beschwerte sich der Albino, „Dauernd dieser Zellteilungs-Schwachsinn, so ein bullshit!“

Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte Kakuzu mit einem Tablett auf und stellte es vor Hidan ab. „Hier“, grummelte er, „Sie hatten nur noch Peperoni-Pizza. Die war sauteuer, wehe du isst sie nicht auf.“

„Aw, _danke_ Kuzu!“

Deidara fiel vor Schreck fast die Gabel aus der Hand. Hidan _bedankte_ sich? So ein höfliches Wort hatte er ja noch nie aus dem Mund seines Kumpels gehört! Als er dann noch Kakuzu leise lächeln sah, fiel er vollends vom Stuhl.

„Deidara!?“

\---

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage fiel Deidara immer weniger die Streitereien von Kakuzu und Hidan auf. Stattdessen merkte er, wie sich seine beiden Freunde zeigten, dass sie zusammenwaren – nicht mit großen Liebesschwüren, es waren eher kleine Gesten, die man leicht übersehen konnte, die jedoch ziemlich auffällig waren, wenn man darauf achtete: Eine Süßigkeit aus der Cafeteria, die Kakuzu Hidan immer mal wieder mitbrachte und ihm wortlos zusteckte. Einen der wenigen und daher sehr begehrten Computerplätze in der Bibliothek, den Hidan seinem Freund freihielt (indem er jeden mit Gewalt drohte, der sich seinem Platz nur näherte).

_‚Vielleicht sind die beiden genau wie alle anderen Paare auch_ ‘ kam Deidara schließlich zu dem Schluss, als er nach einem besonders anstrengenden Sportunterricht unter der Dusche stand. Es war spät am Nachmittag und die meisten seiner Mitschüler waren schon nach Hause gegangen, um dort zu duschen. Deidara war jedoch geblieben, da er später noch Kunst-AG hatte und ungern verschwitzt an seiner Skulptur weiterarbeiten wollte. Hidan musste ebenfalls bleiben, jedoch eher unfreiwillig: Er musste wieder nachsitzen. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche – und dabei war es erst Mittwoch! Ungläubig schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und legte den selbigen in den Nacken, um seine Haare zu waschen. Dass sein Kumpel nicht schon längst aus der Schule geflogen war, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, denn-

Ein leises Stöhnen unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Er stutze. Hatte er richtig gehört? Mit geneigtem Kopf lauschte er angestrengt. Als er wieder etwas hörte, drehte er seine Dusche ab und ging um die Ecke, zu den anderen Duschkabinen. Bis auf ihn schien nur noch ein anderer zu duschen - das Rauschen des Wassers hallte laut in dem sonst stillen Waschraum der Schule wider. Deidara sah genauer hin und erkannte an den Füßen, die unter der Duschkabine zu sehen waren, dass diese zu Hidan gehörten. Wieder hörte er ein Stöhnen, diesmal lauter. Empört richtete Deidara sich auf und wollte schon die Flucht ergreifen. Hidan wollte er garantiert nicht beim Duschen zuhören! Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ließ ihn aber innehalten und stutzen. Er wandte sich nochmal zu Hidans Duschkabine um.

Da sah er nun sehr deutlich ein weiteres Paar Füße unter der Trennwand hervorlugen. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis Deidara begriff, wer da mit Hidan unter einer Dusche stand und was die beiden dort trieben. _Trieben_ war da genau das richtige Stichwort. Fluchtartig verließ Deidara seine Kabine und schlang sich hastig sein Handtuch um die Hüfte.

„Boah, ich glaub’s nicht! Könnt ihr beiden das nicht zuhause machen?“, rief er über das Rauschen der nun einzigen laufenden Dusche hinweg. Als Antwort bekam er erst nur ein Gackern und dann schließlich: „Ja, aber das hier macht mehr Spaß! Verpiss dich doch, wenn’s dich stört!“ Aufgebracht stürmte der Blonde aus dem Duschbereich und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Nicht zu fassen!  
Wenig später sah der Leiter der Kunst-AG verdutzt auf, als Deidara mit triefend nassen Haaren sehr lautstark und sichtlich schlecht gelaunt den Kunstraum betrat und sich auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. „Huch, was ist denn los?“, fragte er verwundert. Der Blonde schüttelte jedoch nur vehement den Kopf, verteilte dabei Wassertropfen in alle Richtungen und widmete sich hingebungsvoll dem Ton, den er mehrmals kräftig und geräuschvoll zusammenschlug.

Wenige hundert Meter weiter ließ Kakuzu vom Nacken seines noch immer gackernden Freundes ab und drückte ihn an die Wand. „Das war nicht sehr nett von dir“, grollte er warnend, während er Hidans Hände über dessen Kopf festhielt, „wenn du willst, dass das hier kein Einzelfall wird, wirst du dich bei Deidara entschuldigen“. Sein weißhaariger Freund grinste nur breit und versuchte sich enger an ihn zu drücken. „Jaja, ist ja gut“, meinte er nur und widmete sich wieder dem Hals seines Gegenübers, dem er etwas unsanft mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitete. Kakuzu musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht über Hidan herzufallen: Wie er ihn mit einem hungrigen Blick taxierte brachte ihn beinahe aus dem Konzept.  
„Ich mach ja alles, was du willst“, unterbrach Hidan seine Gedankengänge und schob ungeduldig sein Becken vor. Dabei lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers auf eine doch recht beachtliche Situation weiter südlich, „Aber: mach was!“

Nur zu gern kam der Dunkelhaarige der Forderung nach.


End file.
